Mobile device users often suffer from neck and back pain or other injuries resulting from poor posture while using mobile device. Mobile devices are commonly held at a relatively low position at about waist height with the user's forearm partially extended and the display oriented toward the user's head. The low positioning of the mobile device allows users to comfortably hold and use mobile devices for extended time periods. However, the low positioning of the mobile device requires users to bend their neck forward to face the display of the mobile device. The hunched over posture may cause the neck and back joints of the user to become strained. This strain may be exacerbated by prolonged use or use of the mobile device while walking or other movement. The strain may lead to acute neck or back pain and may lead to chronic injury.